


wedding  عقد و عروسی در باغ کلیسا

by 6dr



Category: Original Work, پسرپستونی
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, آرایش, ازدواج, ازدواج آسان, باکره, بچه بازی, تجمل, جشن, حجله, حرمسرا, خردسال, خطبه عقد, داماد, راهبه, زفاف, زن, زنانه, سادگی, سکس, سکسی, شهوانی, شوتا, شوتاکون, عاقد, عروس, عروسی, عروسی پرخرج, عقد, پسربچه, چاق, کشیش, کلیسا, کودک همسری
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr
Summary: پسر کوچولوی 5 ساله مجبور به ازدواج شده است ، لباس دامادی کوچکی بر تنش کرده اند که که هنوز هم برایش بزرگ و گشاد است، ساقدوشها ابتدا او را وادار میکنند تا دست عروس خانم و جواهر حلقه ی انگشتر ازدواج را با حالت تعظیم از روی دستکش سفیدشان ببوسد؛ سپس او را مجبور میکنند پای عروس خانم را در حالت سجده از روی کفش ایشان ببوسد و اینگونه بعنوان شوهر و برده به همسر و مالک خود احترام بگزارد، یک قلاده هم به گردن پسرکوچولو بسته اند و سر طنابش را به دست عروس خانم داده اند که نماد این مالکیت است . بعد از این همه ی خانمهای میهمانی نیمه برهنه میشوند و مراسم اصلی شروع میشود .....
Relationships: دکتر/مریض, رؤیا/فسقلی, زن/شوهر, عاقد/داماد, عروس/داماد, فسقلی/حرمسرا, پزشک/بیمار
Kudos: 2





	wedding  عقد و عروسی در باغ کلیسا

  


پسر کوچولوی 5 ساله مجبور به ازدواج شده است ، لباس دامادی کوچکی بر تنش کرده اند که که هنوز هم برایش بزرگ و گشاد است، ساقدوشها ابتدا او را وادار میکنند تا دست عروس خانم و جواهر حلقه ی انگشتر ازدواج را با حالت تعظیم از روی دستکش سفیدشان ببوسد؛ سپس او را مجبور میکنند پای عروس خانم را در حالت سجده از روی کفش ایشان ببوسد و اینگونه بعنوان شوهر و برده به همسر و مالک خود احترام بگزارد، یک قلاده هم به گردن پسرکوچولو بسته اند و سر طنابش را به دست عروس خانم داده اند که نماد این مالکیت است . بعد از این همه ی خانمهای میهمانی نیمه برهنه میشوند و مراسم اصلی شروع میشود . یک خانم دکتر راهبه به عنوان کشیش و پزشک کشیک (چون نصفه شب است) او را به عقد یک خانم دکتر فوق متخصص چاق قدبلند غول پیکر در می آورد. پسرک داماد خجالتی مجبور است جلوی خانم کشیش تعظیم و سجود کند و به خطبه عقد گوش بدهد. خانم راهبه عاقده با وجود اینکه سرش را پوشانده اما از جلوی بدن لخت است و گوشی پزشکی به گردنش آویخته و کتاب دعا در دستانش دارد. همه زنان موجود در عروسی نیز همینطور نیمه برهنه اند و گوشی دکتری دارند.همه ی افراد حاضر به غیر از خود داماد ، خانم دکترهای فوق متخصص با سن بالای 45 سال هستند و همه چاق و قدبلند و درشت هیکل هستند و پسرک قدکوتاه که دیگر هم رشد نمیکند در برابر خانمها خیلی کوچکتر هم به نظر می آید. تمام این مراسم عروسی در باغ روبروی کلیسا برگزار شده که همه شام و شربت و شیرینی و میوه را قبلا خورده اند و حالا تازه عقد برگزار میشود: در داخل کلیسا داماد مجبور میشود جلوی عروس لخت شود یعنی دختران بی شوهر شرکت کننده در مراسم که همان مهمانان و خواستگاران قبلی پسرک هستند پایین تنه داماد را به زور برهنه میکنند و کتش را باز کرده پیرهنش را بالا میزنند سپس او را مجبور میکنند جلوی عروس که نیمه لخت (از جلو کاملا لخت) در محراب ایستاده سجده کند سپس با کمک زنان دست و پای پسرک را به زور می گیرند تا همانطور در حالت سجده یک دماسنج طبی بزرگ را در سوراخ کونش فرو کنند و عروس خانوم دکتر (دکتر رؤیا طبابت) و خانم راهبه ی پزشک و سایر زنها بدن او را از پشت و جلو مالش و ماساژ بدهند و معاینه کنند و سپس عروس و راهبه و زنان مهمان و دختران ساقدوش داماد را به زور روی یک تخت معاینه وسط کلیسا می خوابانند و بعد عروس به داماد تجاوز می کند و خانم دکتر کشیش کشیک کمک میکند و پستانهای داماد را می مالد و از حفظ خطبه عقد و دعا می خواند و پسرک بله و چشم می گوید و بعد تمام زنان هم تا آخر شب به داماد تجاوز میکنند و داماد جیغ و داد می زند و گریه می کند و برای همیشه عروس و داماد و زنان مهمان در همانجا می مانند و پسرک خدمتکار و برده دیر میشود و هرشب عروسی برگزار شده و راهبه های پزشک و عروس به داماد کوچولو تجاوز می کنند و سالهای سال به خوبی و خوشی زندگی میکنند ....  
در شبهای بعدی عروسها کاملا لخت میشوند و داماد کوچولو را هم کاملا لخت و عور میکنند تا بهتر او را معاینه کنند و ماساژ دهند و با او سکس کنند، دخترانی که به عنوان ساقدوش در این مهمانی های عروسی دعوت شده اند، خواستگاران قبلی این پسربچه بوده اند و جواب رد از مادرخوانده اش شنیده اند (و البته داماد خیلی بی زبان و بی اختیار و پسر محدود و خجالتی و سربزیری است و روی حرف مادرخوانده اش حرف نمیزند و در برابر آنهمه خواستگاری و اظهار عشق و علاقه ی آنهمه خانم دکتر فوق متخصص سکوت کرده است) و همچنین برخی از این دختران تازه پسرک را دیده اند و با یک نگاه عاشق او شده اند و تازه بعد از داماد شدنش از او خواستگاری کرده اند ، اکنون این دخترهای بی شوهر مانده در هنگام تماشای عقد و عروسی از هیجان و شهوت و در عین حال غصه ی شکست عشقی بی اختیار دچار انزال میشوند و آب کوس و پستانهایشان را -که با دستانشان می مالند- روی بدن سفید و زیبای پسرک برهنه ی داستان ما می پاشند ، پس چون بدن پسربچه اینگونه لزج شده راحت تر میشود ماساژش بدهند و بهتر او را تحریک جنسی میکنند و به او تجاوز میکنند البته اینکار را بعد از سکس کردن عروس اصلی با داماد انجام میدهند چون حق تقدم با عروس عقد کرده است، و البته عروس اصلی و راهبه خانم و زنان دیگر هم موقع دیدن گاییده شدن پسرک حشری شده آب کص و شیرشان را روی بدن نرم پسربچه و دختران متجاوز می پاشند و اینطوری دیگر بدنهایشان خیلی هم تمیز نیست پس همه ی ایشان در استخر بزرگ باغ کلیسا خودشان را میشویند و با آب روان که وارد استخر میشود خودشان و دامادکوچولو را آب میکشند و غسل میکنند تا حسابی تمیز شوند ... پس از این به داخل ساختمان کلیسا و درون حمام می روند تا با شامپو بهتر خودشان و دامادکوچک را بشویند و به موهایشان هم نرم کننده میزنند و بعد از دوش درست و حسابی و آبکشی کامل بیرون می آیند و با حوله و سشوار خودشان و داماد خردسال را خوب خشک میکنند تا آماده ی آرایش کردن بشوند ... آنان به بدن خودشان و بدن پسربچه پودر آرایشی زنانه و پودر بچه میزنند و با دست و بدنشان حسابی بدن پسرک را مالش میدهند سپس بدنهایشان را روغن مالی می کنند و خوب ماساژ میدهند ، و حالا با رنگ و قلم مو صورت و بدن خود و پسرک را رنگ آمیزی و آرایش می کنند و با روژ لب لب ها و نوک پستانها و سوراخ کون و سر کیر و چوچوله ها را سرخ می کنند و بعد دوباره بدنهایشان و بدن داماد کوچولو را خوب می مالند و با گوشی پزشکی و فشارسنج و دماسنج و بادکش طبی و سایر وسایل لازم بدن داماد خردسال را معاینه می کنند و بعد از شهوتی شدن دوباره همگی شان به داماد تجاوز می کنند و همانجا روی تختخواب های شیک و تجملی و گرانقیمت می خوابند و گاهی نصفه شب بیدار شده و باز هم با پودر و روغن بدن پسرک را ماساژ می دهند و باز هم او را می گاهند ...  
تمام این ماجرا ها توسط خانمهای فیلمساز فیلمبرداری شده و در تلویزیون پخش میشود و ملکه های سرزمینهای دورتر مانند بانو آردیلیا و بانو کوردیلیا و بانو ویکتوریا این فیلمها را می بینند و یک دل نه صد دل عاشق پسرک میشوند و او را می دزدند و آنها هم با او عروسی می کنند ...

نتیجه ی اخلاقی این داستان: پسر در سن هرچه کمتر باید با دختران هرچه بزرگتر از خودش ازدواج کند


End file.
